True love comes in various, weird ways
by kuroXIII
Summary: It's Harry's usual work case of Wife asking what's wrong with husband. Except not really. An accident reveals what's really going on and look inside, it won't let me fit the whole thing .  Warning: Genderbending.


Disclaimer: Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher.

Summary: It's Harry's usual work case of Wife asking what's wrong with husband. Except not really. An accident reveals what's really going on and it's happily ever after for the couple. But wait. What about Harry? How is she going to deal with the evitable confusion that is to come?

A/N: This is inspired by lightgetsin's genderbend fanfic of Dresden Files. This is unbetaed so feel free to comment on any mistakes. Also, this is not related to any of my Mommy!Dresden fanfics.

"Molly. No matter what you claim to put in my coffee, I **WILL **notwear this. I still have my dignity."

"C'mon Harry. It's your chance to experiment! Not just wearing the same practically goodwill clothes that are falling apart." She held up one of my shirts as an example.

I admit it. My wardrobe is hardly anyone's standard of even adequately fit to be in public view, but some of them were okay. If you kinda squint at them for a few minutes and looking at them from a funny mirror that they have at amusement parks.

Anyway, this whole mess started in the way it always had on one of my more mundane cases. You know, the usual damsel who asked if there's something wrong with their husband and then trying to approach this case in a way that won't get me blowed to bits because the husband in question was actually a _warlock_.

The only thing that seemed questionable was that at the end of the case, I found out that it seems like the Mrs. and Mr. were having a little problem in their married life. It turns out that the wife did love her husband, but she preferred having... um... a female _**companion**_ when doing things that only a wife and husband should do. Apparently, the husband was reasonably upset, but since he was really love in wife in a way that only true love can be, he decided to fix the problem in the only way he thought he should.

_Which is, if you don't understand, by using magic._

I mean, I'm one to judge, but you have to be really devoted and a little nuts to change yourself to make your love life work.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, drum roll please. He wanted to turn himself into a woman._

And he made the potion for it perfectly.

Well... That was the problem.

Since you know, all wizards are a little cuckoo in the head (from personal experience of course), he more than a little alarmed when fell into his laboratory unannounced. And yeah, anyone would, but this was actually by accident. I was searching for his workshop in his old cellar next to the house. Emphasis on **OLD**.

I fell through the rotten floorboards and in reaction to my surprise visit, he threw a vial of liquid at me.

Thankfully, his wife heard the ruckus and stopped him before anymore damage could be done.

This brings us back to the present situation. The couple argued for a good ten minutes after thoughtfully setting me on their couch even though I was getting dirt and blood on it, and the wife obviously won the argument. To sum it all up, she told her husband that he'll have to get his personal documents changed first so that no one is suddenly wondering why is he a female and to tell her first. Afterwards, I stared into the far distance while they made out _passionately_ for five minutes before remembering my presence.

On the other hand, I was paid very handsomely for all my troubles and the day ended without anyone dying.

Also, her husband told me that since the vial he threw was a prototype, it should wear off in about a month. Presumably.

Which is why I'm with my apprentice, picking out a temporally wardrobe since most of mine were ...inadequate. What really convinced me was when my shirt actually ripped apart when I bent down to pick up an ingredient for my new potion. Normally, Bob would be all over this since he kept making indecent remarks about my new status, but I think he saw how stressed I was since He kept quiet and suggested to ask for help from the grasshopper.

No, I didn't cry. I... just got a little too emotional, okay! Anyone says otherwise will be the subjected to Mouse after I feed him some onion rings.

Therefore, I was more than I little surprised when of all the select individuals that could have discovered me in my moment of weakness, Vince Graver walked in the store.

I know its been a while, but when he walked over to me and started a conversation, I just desperately pretending to be anyone, but me. We actually had a pleasant conversation and I might have smiled at him a little when he laughed at my jokes, and he blushed and told me he'll see me around sometime. I didn't know why, but I felt I little giddy. Must be because I successfully avoided potential embarrassment, but the real answer came when Molly fixed my shirt collar.

"Damn, you work fast, Harry."

My eyebrows rose as I stared at her, tapping my fingers idly.

She gave me a look and spun me around face to face with my reflection.

"Harry, you're **cute**. Tell me what you think of yourself in the mirror."

I gave in to her request and examined the woman in the mirror that wasn't me, but is me. She was tall, but not too tall like I used to be. She had a slight rounded face that had my scars and wounds with bigger eyes than me that looked at me with disbelief. The green shirt that Molly picked out for me outlined her figure in a sensual way yet not overly feminine way. The brown shorts that reached to my knees had a huge pocket on each leg. I had picked these particular shorts because the pockets would be helpful when carrying all my junk and the fact that everything else looked too girly and tight. All this, combined with the loose socks that Molly gave me, equaled into a very cute, if not tomboyish who needed to eat more.

That's when it clicked.

_**Crap.**_

Vince Graver wasn't having a conversation with me.

He was_**flirting**_with me!

Hell's bells. What will (because fate's a _bitch_ that way) happen if I stumbled into **Thomas**, or even **Kincaid**?

What will happen if I walked into **Marcone's** path?

"Fuck."

"I think it's a little too soon to do any of that, boss."

I gave her a look which pretty much implied how much homework is going to be in her future.

"Shutting up now."

A/N: The husband did change his sex and lived happily ever after with her wife and thier sex life. They occasionally send cards to Harry. :D

Also if you go to my profile on the bottom, I'll put the website of my deviantart account where in the gallary section, I drew the colored version of Female!Dresden.


End file.
